Junior's Adventures of Mr Peabody and Sherman
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Junior is moving up to second grade before his other classmates and he is in class with the daughter of his parents' friends named Penny Peterson, and also the human adoptive son of the dog genius known as Mr. Peabody.
1. Chapter 1

James and Elizabeth hugged and kissed Junior as they were so proud of him for being able to move up to the second grade due to how smart he was in school and today was going to be his first day. The dogs were even very proud of him, they gave him some bones as gift as congratulations and he hugged them back, though Scamp was his best friend like Angel was Mo's.

"Sure wish could come." Scamp said.

Mo was proud as well, though she had to visit a new location as assigned by Drell.

"Do really have to go?" Junior asked.

"I'm sorry, JJ," Mo hugged her little brother. "I'm so proud of you though."

"When will you be home?" Junior asked.

"As soon as I can," Mo promised before giving him a book. "Here, I know it's not Franklin, but I think this'll be just as good. It's Little Bear."

"Okay." Junior said.

"Be good for your new teacher and classmates now." Mo told him.

"I will, Momo." Junior promised.

"And make some more friends." Mo said.

Junior smiled back to her.

"We should celebrate somehow, Jim Dear." Elizabeth said about their children's accomplishments.

"We'll think of a way, Darling," James smiled. "Let's see how Junior's first day of second grade goes since he's going before almost everyone else he knew in first grade."

"I hope I can still see Rosie." Junior blushed.

"I'm sure you will." Mo smiled.

Junior wiped his eyes, but smiled back to his big sister.

"Oh, I can't wait to hear all about your adventures in second grade when I come back home." Mo hugged him nice and tight.

"I'll be sure to tell you." Junior smiled.

"Good luck on your first day." Mo smiled back as she had to get going now.

Junior sighed as Mo left for another adventure, but he would actually have his own quite soon. "Even though she's not my real sister, I love her a lot..." he told his parents.

"We know we love her too." Elizabeth said.

Junior sighed, he soon decided to read his book. However, when he read it, there was a button that he could push and when he pushed it, Mo's voice began to narrate the story so that he could pretend that she was right there with him to read the story to him. He smiled to this since he missed Mo a lot already and began to read the story about Little Bear as the cub was going on a camping trip with his father and they met two new friends named Cub and Little Moose.

* * *

Later on, it was time for Junior to go to school. Elizabeth was packing a very healthy and delicious lunch just for her special little boy, and where he was sure going to enjoy it.

"Dad, do you think the other second graders will like me?" Junior asked nervously as Elizabeth served them pancakes with syrup and sprinkles for their son's special day.

"Of course they will." His father replied.

"Your father is right, sweetie," Elizabeth comforted. "Just because you're a year younger than them doesn't mean you'll be treated differently. We're very proud of you."

"Yes, you're quite a smart boy," James smiled. "Besides, our friend's daughter Penny will be in your class. Maybe you can become friends."

"Penny Peterson?" Junior groaned. "I guess..."

"Oh, come on," James said. "She isn't that bad."

"Maybe you're right..." Junior sighed. "Guess I'm just nervous about my new first day at school."

The humans soon sat down to eat their breakfast.

Scamp was about to get into Junior's backpack without the girls knowing. "Almost there." The dog whispered to himself.

Angel opened one eye and looked toward her boyfriend. Scamp soon made it into the backpack and the flap came down over him as he bundled against the books and other school supplies. Angel could already tell this might lead to trouble.

* * *

Soon enough after breakfast, James and Elizabeth took Junior to school and he straightened out his uniform, and where he looked handsome in it. James fixed Junior's tie while Elizabeth wiped his face and combed his hair before they went to drop him off in front of the school. Unknown to all of them, Scamp would be joining Junior on his new first day of school. James soon took a picture of his wife and young son together so they would always remember this moment. Soon enough, they were on their way to Junior's new school .

"Okay, bye, Mr. Peabody!" A young boy's voice said.

"Wait!" An older voice told him.

"See you after school!" A redheaded boy with glasses was on his way with his fellow students into the school.

"That must be one of the students." James said.

"Oh, my gosh, James," Elizabeth gasped. "That's the human son of Mr. Peabody, the brilliant dog genius."

"Dog genius?" Junior asked out of confusion.

"Oh, Junior, darling, you are so lucky," Elizabeth smiled. "It appears one of your classmates is also going to be Sherman Peabody, the adoptive son of the dog genius himself: Mr. Peabody. He is unlike any other dog you have ever met."

"Cool." Junior said.

James and Elizabeth came into the school with Junior since this was a big day for him.

"Why do I go to school here again?" Junior asked his parents.

"Because we went here when we were younger, in fact, it's how we met." Elizabeth smiled.

"Ohh." Junior smiled.

"It's a very nice school, Junior, even if it is a little more strict than others." James comforted.

"I know." Junior said.

* * *

They came into the principal's office to remind of the deal of Junior being moved up a grade.

"Ah, James and Elizabeth Brown." Principal Purdy smiled.

"Hello, Principal Purdy." James and Elizabeth smiled back.

"Ah, James Brown Junior, so good to see you, such a good boy." Principal Purdy told the blonde boy.

"Yes, sir." Junior replied respectively.

"Now, it seems you are best suited for Mrs. Patrice's class to begin your second grade education," Purdy told him. "I hope you like History."

"Kind of." Junior shrugged.

"Well, you're a bright young boy, I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Principal Purdy told him.

The door soon slammed shut which startled him.

"Oh, uh, hello there, Mrs. Grunion." Principal Purdy shivered.

"I just thought I'd come see the bright boy who is moving up a grade." A bulky woman smirked down to Junior.

Junior soon avoided eye contact from the woman.

"I don't want to see you in this office very often, young man," Mrs. Grunion told Junior. "I don't like troublemakers."

"Yes, ma'am..." Junior looked down from her nervously as he felt uncomfortable around her. He could even sense she was evil.

Mrs. Grunion darkly chuckled and patted him on the head. Junior winced and held his head uneasily from her touch.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon enough, Junior was going to his new class and luckily, he wasn't late and he found a desk just for him as he decided to sit in it. He soon unzipped his backpack to try and find his pencil. Scamp poked his head out with a pencil in his mouth.

"Thanks, Scamp," Junior smiled before doing a double take. "SCAMP!?"

"Hey, Junior." Scamp smiled.

"What're you doing here?" Junior asked. "Momo always said that dogs aren't allowed in people school."

"Aw, I'm sorry, buddy, I just had to come." Scamp smiled innocently.

"Oh, this is bad." Junior sighed before he saw Scamp stand on two feet, telling him one thing.

Scamp smiled innocently.

Soon enough, a bell rang and the students came in which made Junior hide the dog in his bag so he wouldn't get in trouble. Junior soon saw a note on his desk and he saw it was from Drell. He looked around and decided to quickly read the note, he had many things about Drell, but wasn't sure if he had met the warlock as he often came to see his big sister, and where it said that Scamp was a familiar now.

* * *

Junior looked down and noticed how Scamp stood on his hind legs the only way a familiar could and one of the fingers on his paws had been turned into thumbs. He then put the note away and smiled to the dog, but soon focused on the chalkboard as class was about to begin.

"George Washington," The teacher began a History lecture. "Who can tell me who he is?"

Junior soon raised his hand and where Scamp helped him with magic. Sherman really wanted to answer the question, but the teacher called on Junior to see what he had to say.

"George Washington was the first President of the United States." Junior told the teacher.

"Very good." The teacher smiled.

Junior smiled proudly as he knew that answer as he sat back into his seat.

"And when President Washington was a little boy, what kind of tree did he cut down?" The teacher asked.

"Ooh, ooh, me, me, me!" Sherman beamed.

"Penny?" The teacher called on the blonde girl in the back.

"A cherry tree." The girl smiled proudly of her answer.

"Apocryphal!" Sherman told her.

Scamp was confused by that word.

"What kind of tree is that?" The teacher asked as she even looked stumped.

"Isn't that Latin?" Junior asked.

"Yes, it is," Sherman nodded to him. "It means that story's not true."

"Ohh." Junior smiled.

"Really?" The teacher asked.

"Yeah, George Washington never cut down a cherry tree, and he never said he couldn't lie," Sherman explained. "People made up those stories up to teach kids a lesson about lying, but they're not true."

Penny looked overwhelmed to be corrected like that.

"He _did_ cross the Delaware River, Christmas night 1776 though," Sherman continued. "My dad took me there this summer, we crossed it too. I fell in."

This made everybody laugh at him.

 _'This just became an embarrassing moment for him.'_ Junior thought to himself.

"Looks like someone really knows their history, huh, Penny?" The teacher asked the blonde girl.

Penny glared at Sherman and snapped her pencil in half.

 _'Uh-oh.'_ Junior thought to himself.

* * *

Later on, it was time for lunch. Junior was given a salad from the vegetables Mo grew from Gloriosa's gardening tips and there were fat free potato chips and a creamy chocolate pudding for dessert just to treat him on his special day. Junior smiled as he enjoyed the lunch.

"That looks like a nice lunch." Sherman said as he brought out his Stephen Hawking lunchbox.

"Yeah," Junior replied. "My big sister loves salads, she kinda got me into liking them, though sometimes her boyfriend likes to sneak in broccoli or spinach."

"I think he snuck some in your lunch." Sherman said.

"Typical..." Junior shrugged before putting on the dressing and began to eat his lunch.

"You seem cool, James." Sherman smiled.

"Please, call me Junior." Junior replied.

"Okay, you seem cool, Junior." Sherman smiled again.

"Thanks." Junior smiled back.

"Maybe you can come over to my house sometime." Sherman invited.

"I'm sure that would be fine." Junior smiled as he felt like he had made a new friend.

And so, the two of them started to eat.

Penny walked by snootily with her two friends and soon spotted Sherman before going toward him with a smirk. "What do you got there, Sherman?" she then asked the redheaded boy about his lunch. "Kibbles or Bits?"

"Actually, I've got baby carrots, organic apple juice, and a tuna sandwich," Sherman explained before biting into his sandwich. "It's super high in Omega-3s."

"So, you eat human food, huh?" Penny asked.

"Why wouldn't he?" Junior asked.

"Because he's a dog." Penny smirked.

Sherman frowned to that. "No, I'm not."

"Sure you are," Penny taunted. "Your dad is a dog, so you're a dog."

Junior didn't like how Penny was treating Sherman.

"I think you're confused," A boy in a wheelchair said. "It's an adoptive relationship."

"Zip it, Carl." Penny glared.

"Okay." The boy looked down with a frown.

"Here, I'll show you," Penny smirked as she took Sherman's sandwich and threw it on the floor. "Fetch!" To her surprise, the sandwich float above the ground and floated back to Sherman.

Junior looked down into his backpack as Scamp seemed to be using hidden familiar magic. Sherman wasn't sure how that happened, but he smiled. Penny then smirked as she had a plan B in mind and took out a whistle from Sherman's back pocket. Scamp saw what she was doing and soon brought out ear plugs.

"What's this?" Penny smirked.

"It's mine!" Sherman told her. "Give it back!"

"What is it?" Penny observed. "A whistle?" she then tried to blow into it only not to hear anything since it was a dog whistle. "Ugh! Stupid thing doesn't even work."

"That's a dog whistle." Junior said before taking thee dog whistle and then giving it back to Sherman.

"Thank you, Junior." Scamp whispered in relief since those things were so annoying.

"Excuse me, but was I talking to you?" Penny glared at Junior.

"No, but that whistle is not yours!" Junior glared back. "My big sister told me that you shouldn't take things that don't belong to you!"

"That's right," Carl said. "It's called stealing."

"Back up, Carl." Penny droned.

Carl then wheeled himself back toward the Indian boy.

"What are you gonna do anyway?" Penny scoffed to Junior. "You think you're so special just because you skipped a grade?"

Junior would have showed her his new strength, but he didn't want to get in trouble.

"I bet you're a dog too," Penny smirked. "My parents say your house is filled with dogs."

"Don't make fun of me or my friend!" Junior glared.

 _'You tell her, buddy.'_ Scamp thought to himself.

Penny then grabbed on Sherman with a smirk. "Just say it, Sherman, you're a dog!"

"Stop that!" Junior glared.

"Let me go!" Sherman also glared.

"Not until one of you begs like a dog!" Penny smirked.

Scamp soon used his magic and made food splat on Penny.

"Ew!" Penny grimaced with a glare as she looked around to see who had thrown that.

Sherman was so mad at Penny that he bit her arm like a dog would. Junior was surprised that Sherman did that. The other students gasped in shock and fear.

"You... You bit me!" Penny had tears in her eyes against Sherman. "I... I'm gonna tell!" she then ran off to the principal's office.

'Not if I have any say in it.' Scamp thought to himself as he used his magic again.

Penny began to whine and cry like Myrtle did when Stitch kicked her out of her own tricycle and ran off with Lilo to explore Hawaii for the first time.

"I-I'm sorry, she made me mad..." Sherman stammered toward his new friend.

"It's okay," Junior support. "She deserved it."

"I'm really sorry..." Sherman frowned.

Junior soon gave him a hug to show that they could still be friends even if Sherman had bitten Penny. Scamp was happy for Junior.

"If you get in trouble, I'm going with you." Junior decided for his new friend.

"Thanks." Sherman said.

* * *

Soon enough, Mr. Peabody was called into the school to talk about Sherman since he had bitten Penny.

'This doesn't look good.' Scamp thought to himself.

"I'd probably bite her too..." Junior said sheepishly, trying to cheer up Sherman.

Scamp nodded in agreement while still in his hiding place. Sherman soon had to go home early and Mr. Peabody was going to talk with his human boy about this. Junior felt very bad for Sherman as he held his backpack and even Scamp felt bad for the boy. Scamp soon nuzzled his owner. Junior smiled down to Scamp, they had been best friends since their first Christmas together, even if he was a rowdy newborn puppy at first, strongly taking after his father.

The rest of the school day went by faster than anyone knew. Junior had fun for the most part, he knew that Penny was the daughter of friends of his parents, but he didn't feel like he liked her too much due to being a brat and mean to him and Sherman during lunch and calling them dogs. Scamp felt the same way.

* * *

 ** _Later that night at dinner..._**

James and Elizabeth ate with Junior as he told them about school, though not much, but soon enough the phone rang.

"Momo!" Junior beamed as he ran to the phone and answered it before looking to the dogs. "Momo promised to call at least once a day so I wouldn't miss her too terribly," he then answered the phone. "Hi there, Momo!" he then walked by as he listened to her talking to him so he wouldn't miss her too much while she was gone. "Oh, school was okay, except for Penny Peterson..."

"You can say that again." Scamp said.

"A surprise?" Junior beamed. "I love surprises! Oh... But not as much as I love you... When are you coming home?" he then frowned as he missed his big sister so much.

"I hope soon." Angel said.

"I just hope Monique will be all right." Elizabeth sighed.

"I'm sure she will." James comforted with a smile as Junior talked with his sister.

Lady and Tramp both nodded in agreement.

"I wanted to bite that Penny girl." Scamp lowly growled as he joined his parents and sisters.

"Now, Scamp..." Lady warned.

"But she called Junior and Sherman dogs." Scamp defended.

"Well, then that wasn't very nice of her." Lady shook her head in disapproval.

"And where she actually deserved to get bitten." Scamp said.

Lady wasn't too sure about this, but Tramp agreed with his son. After Mo got off the phone, as if on cue, Penny's parents soon called to talk with Elizabeth about their daughter.

"Oh, great..." Scamp frowned.

"Hmm..." Elizabeth hummed. "Yes, of course, thank you, Patty, I'll talk with Junior before he goes to bed tonight."

Junior flinched as he overheard that while holding onto his Little Bear storybook.

"Whatever she told you, it's a lie." Scamp told Elizabeth.

"I beg your pardon?" Elizabeth asked after she hung up on her old friend.

"I'm talking about Penny." Scamp said.

"Hold on..." Elizabeth said before putting on the necklace that Mo gave her.

"You don't need that since I'm a familiar now, but okay," Scamp replied. "Anyway, whatever Penny said isn't true, she's a mean brat, Darling!" he then called her that since that's what the adult dogs called her since James did while calling him Jim Dear like Elizabeth did. "She was picking on Junior and Sherman and she kept calling them dogs and she made fun of them!"

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked.

"Trust me, I wouldn't lie about my best friend." Scamp replied, calling Junior his best friend.

"Well... Maybe we should talk with her about this over dinner?" Elizabeth wondered. "We could have Sherman and Mr. Peabody too."

"There is no way I'm going to the Peterson house." Scamp flat-out refused, not wanting to imagine what the household would be like with that spoiled brat living there.

"Would having dinner at the Peabody house be a better place?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well... I guess that would be okay, their house is a bit bigger than this one," Scamp replied. "It can fit more people."

"All right, Scamp, and trust me, Penny's not such a bad girl once you get to know her." Elizabeth soothed.

Scamp just rolled his eyes as he began to hate Penny more than Si and Am or even Aunt Sarah. Junior felt the same way.

* * *

 ** _Later that night..._**

Junior was looking at his Little Bear book again as he really missed Mo. "So, Scamp," he then asked to make conversation before they would fall asleep. "How are you a familiar now?"

"Oh, Patch made the rest of us familiars, finding it unfair that only him and his niece and etc. So, he then made us familiars yesterday." Scamp said, referring to himself and his dog family.

"Oh, that's pretty cool." Junior replied.

"I know, right?" Scamp asked. "Oh, and he gave me and Dad strength boosts."

"Patch is a pretty cool dog, though not as cool as you maybe." Junior smiled.

Scamp smiled back before licking his face in thanks. This caused Junior to laugh.

"Junior, that doesn't sound like sleeping!" Elizabeth called playfully.

"Uh, yes, Mother, I'm fast asleep!" Junior lied before snoring quickly.

Elizabeth simply giggled at that.


End file.
